


House Cup Blues

by LowerEastSide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Hogwarts, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, light roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowerEastSide/pseuds/LowerEastSide
Summary: Something strange is happening to the hourglasses...





	House Cup Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarryismymuse (Hatchersn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely beta Drarryismymuse! Thanks so much for all your encouragement and cheerleading through the fics you've looked over for me, especially that looooong Big Bang. It's always a pleasure to work together! Hope you like this fun little romp.
> 
> Thanks to originalobjecttheorist for the beta here!

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Spring Term 2019_

 

***

_Clink clink clink._

In front of the hourglasses that displayed House Points, two students stopped — or rather, one student stopped and the other ran into them.

“What are you doing?

“Did you see that? Gryffindor just got 10 points! How? Everyone’s in the Great Hall for dinner!”

“We should be too, hurry up, unless you want to lose more points for Ravenclaw?”

“They’re only 15 points away from us now!”

“Michael, I swear, if you make us late again…”

Their voices faded as they entered the hall, neither noticing as ten more rubies fell glittering into the Gryffindor glass.

***

“Did you see?”

“See what? Hand me that murtlap.”

“Slytherin is in the lead for House Cup again. They gained _thirty points_ this morning.”

“Bloody hell! Must have been Professor Malfoy. You know he plays favourites, and the fifth-year Slytherins have class with him before lunch.”

“That’s what I thought too, because — oi, don’t crush it! Chop it!”

“I know what I’m doing! Anyways, reckon we still have a chance at the cup?”

“Don’t stir!”

_BANG!_

“... Mr. and Mr. Thomas-Finnigan. Why am I not surprised. Ten points from Gryffindor, and clean that up.”

“Yes, Professor Malfoy.”

The twins expected to be read the riot act that evening by their prefect, but Gryffindor had mysteriously gained twenty points by that time, so they were off the hook.

***

“Parkinson, see me after class.”

The rest of the Defense Against the Dark Arts students made their way out of the classroom, leaving behind one stubborn-faced girl with red hair, an upturned nose,and a tiny smattering of freckles.

“Do you want to tell me why you didn’t want to participate in the boggart exercise, Violet?”

“Not really.”

The professor sighed. “Look, if you’re embarrassed, don’t be. I’ve seen someone have the Fat Lady as a boggart.”

“I’m not embarrassed! I just…”

“What is it?”

“I don't want to see a spider that big,” Violet whispered.

“Oh, Violet. Has Uncle Ron been telling you stories before bed again?”

Violet sniffled. “I don't want to be a baby. But he made it sound so scary!”

“You aren't a baby. Look, I’ll give you some extra credit work instead of doing the boggart exercise, alright? But don't tell your mums I'm playing favourites.”

“Thank you, Uncl- Professor Potter.”

“And ten points to Slytherin for your honesty, Violet.”

As Violet made her way down to dinner later that evening, she contemplated telling her housemates about the points she earned, but wasn’t sure she wanted to admit how she’d got them. No matter — the Slytherin hourglass held twenty-five more emeralds that night, not only her ten, and no one suspected her.

***

The last game of the season arrived before exams. Surprisingly, Ravenclaw had a chance to win it all this year, breaking a long Gryffindor streak, and only Hufflepuff stood in their way.

“Did you see that goal? Olivia was _made_ to hit a Quaffle!”

“I saw it. But did you see Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy down by the stands? I thought they were were about to duel, they looked so mad at each other!”

“Well, they used to be rival seekers. Probably had a bet or something on the game. Oh! Another goal!”

Ravenclaw did indeed win, and the sapphires spilled into their hourglass. Later that night, they were matched by Gryffindor and Slytherin, and what had been whispers among the student body turned into a dull roar.

***

Exams arrived, and the House Cup became a secondary concern, especially to those students facing OWLs or NEWTS. Professors and students alike were relieved when it was all over, and the Leaving Feast arrived. Two professors, however, were running late.

“Oh, fuck! Right there! Harry, your mouth is a gift, I swear. Fuck, fuck, I’m coming!”

Draco flooded his lover’s mouth with warm come, and sank back onto the bed with a sigh, pulling slightly at the Slytherin ties that held his wrists to the bed frame. “Ten points to Gryffindor. That was superb.”

“Yeah? Enough to get a reciprocal performance?” Harry prowled up Draco’s lithe body, eyeing his plush mouth.

Draco rolled his eyes. “If you want to fuck my face, just ask.”

“I want to fuck your face.”

“That wasn’t a request, more like a demand- mmph!”

“Yeah, that’s it. Suck it like you mean it.”

Draco did indeed mean it.

It didn’t take long for Harry to reach his own climax; he rolled off Draco and snuggled up beside him, loosening the ties.

“No points?” Draco smirked.

“You’re trying too hard,” Harry laughed. “If you’d ever asked Snape outright for points, he’d probably have _taken_ them.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh? Watch me.”

In response, Draco nipped Harry on the ear, a bit sharper than necessary. “Five points from Slytherin,” Harry gasped, enjoying the slight pain even as he admonished his lover.

“I’ll get those back right away,” Draco said confidently.

“Oh yeah? How do you plan on doing that?”

“Like this.” With a wave of Draco’s wand, two Gryffindor ties flew through the air to wrap snugly around Harry’s wrists, pinning him to the bed in much the same fashion as Draco had been just minutes before. Draco quickly set to work coaxing Harry’s cock to full hardness once more, kissing him and stroking him in all the right places. Finally Draco grinned slyly and pointed his wand at his hand, conjuring a decent helping of lube, which he proceeded to finger himself with until Harry was squirming underneath him.

“Come on, Draco!”

“Mmm, I think you can suffer for another minute, my fingers feel _fantastic_ inside my arse.”

“Ten points from Slytherin!”

“Tsk tsk, Harry. You won’t be saying that in a moment.” And with that Draco sank down on Harry’s cock in one smooth stroke.

Both of them took a moment to adjust, panting hard and staring into each other’s eyes. Rather than a hard fuck, Draco began moving slowly, rotating his hips just as he knew Harry liked — and as he liked, too, since Harry’s fat prick hit that _wonderful_ spot deep inside.

“Draco please — please let me touch you,” Harry panted, staring greedily at Draco’s hard, pink nipples. Merlin, how he loved to pinch them...

“No, _Professor._ I want to have my wicked way with you,” Draco trailed off with a moan. “I see you up in front of the class, so sexy and in charge. It’s my turn, now.” He began to bounce faster.

“Oh but — what if we get caught?” Harry asked breathlessly, getting into the scene.

“I won’t tell if you make it worth my while. Fuck me, Professor Potter. Fuck me harder!”

Harry thrust his hips up as best he could to meet Draco’s downward thrusts. “Ohhhh, you’re my favourite student!”

Draco leaned down and bit Harry’s lip, licked at his nipples, clawed down his chest as he lost control. “Oh, Harry!” he cried out, breaking character as he came all over them both. The sight of Draco spurting hot come between them set Harry off as well, and he strained upward against his bonds as he came inside Draco’s arse.

With a wave of his hand, the ties disappeared, and Draco fell onto the bed beside Harry.

“Draco, did you just use wandless magic?” Out of breath, Draco simply nodded. “Fuck, that’s hot.” Harry rolled onto his side, uncaring of the mess, and nuzzled into the crook of Draco’s neck.

“Fifty points to Slytherin.”

They cuddled for several minutes, nearly falling asleep, until Draco opened his eyes abruptly.

“Isn’t there somewhere we were supposed to be?”

***

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall cast a discreet _Tempus_ charm. “Those two are nearly an hour late.” She had put the announcement of the House Cup winners off until after dinner was served, as it wouldn’t be seemly for two Heads of House to be missing. Not that it was much of a surprise; everyone coming into the Great Hall had passed the hourglasses and saw that Ravenclaw sat in the lead. Their students had done very well for themselves at exam time and managed to end up ahead.

A rustle to her left alerted her to the arrival of the latecomers. “Professors Malfoy, Potter. So nice of you to join us.”

“Ah, sorry Minerva.” Harry ran a hand nervously through his hair, and Draco kicked him under the table. Minerva sighed in exasperation and turned to face the room.

“Students!” she spoke through a _Sonorous_ charm. “It is my pleasure to announce the winners of the House Cup this year.” The door to the Great Hall creaked open, and a Hufflepuff first-year slunk in. _Is no one on time for things anymore?_ “As I was saying,” she continued, “the winner of the House Cup this year is Ravenclaw! Congratulations!” She raised her wand to cast the charm that only the Head of Hogwarts knew, which would turn the banners to Ravenclaw colours, but halted when she noticed that the clapping at the Ravenclaw table had died down.

“Professor, wait!

“I’m sorry, is there a problem?” Minerva asked with irritation, as the Hufflepuff straggler approached the table nervously, followed by two Ravenclaw prefects.

“We’re sorry, Professor,” one of the prefects spoke up. “But this little firstie here just came in, and he says the hourglasses have gone mad! Says Slytherin is in first place!”

“Impossible. I viewed the House points on my way into the Great Hall. Everyone is here, there have been no points assigned.”

The first-year spoke up, barely audible. “I’m sorry! It’s just what I saw, I swear!”

Minerva took a deep breath. “If this is some prank, you will be losing points for Hufflepuff into next year.” The first-year squeaked, but shook their head. “Very well. I will take a look.”

Outside the door it was indeed true. Slytherin was in first place, followed by Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Minerva stared at the hourglasses in confusion. All of the professors had been at dinner, who could have been assigning points?

_Oh._

“Look!”

“See, it’s true!”

Students began to gather behind the Headmistress.

“This has been happening all year,” the Head Boy told her.

“Oh, really,” she answered dryly, looking back into the Great Hall at the dais where the rest of her staff was seated. “All year, you say.”

She marched back inside and began the _Sonorous_ again. “Students! It is with great pride that I see you have all achieved interhouse unity this year. In the spirit of that, I will award the House Cup to all Houses!” One flick of her wand, and the banners flew with Hogwarts emblems. “This decision is final and I will hear no arguments. Now, let’s have dessert.”

***

“Gentlemen. Do you know why I’ve called you here?” Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy shifted nervously in the Headmistress’ office, looking at their feet. Minerva felt strangely young again, confronted with the two of them, as if she were about to give them detention for fighting.

“Abuse of the House Points system is not tolerated.”

Harry’s head snapped up. “House Points? I thought this was about-” Draco kicked him in the shin. “Ow!”

“I’ll be sure to re-examine how I give points to students in the future, Headmistress, and ensure I am not showing favouritism next year,” Draco said smoothly.

“Oh, I have no doubt. But this is more about the points you two have been giving each other.” Draco paled even further than his natural pallor, and Harry turned red.

“Each other?” Harry stammered.

“As Headmistress, I can call up a record of all points given in the event a student has a problem with a professor. After what happened earlier this evening, I’ve reviewed all the points given to Gryffindor and Slytherin this year, and a common thread seems to be the two of you. At all hours of the night, no less.”

“Professors can give each other points?” Draco asked, fascinated in spite of the situation.

“The hourglasses are charmed to respond to the verbal command for points from any professor.”

Harry swallowed. “Look, Headmistress, I can explain-”

“Do _not_ tell me what this is about, I beg of you. Am I correct in assuming that you and Professor Malfoy have entered into a romantic relationship?”

The two young men — at least in Minerva’s eyes — glanced fearfully at each other, and she realised that emotions had likely not been discussed. Carefully, Harry extended his hand and took hold of Draco’s, eliciting a look of surprise.

“We have, yeah.” His look dared Draco to protest; instead Draco smiled softly and squeezed his hand back.

Minerva sighed. “That’s perfectly within school rules. What is _not_ in the rules is whatever… game you’ve been playing with points. Cease that immediately.”

“Yes, Headmistress.”

“Of course, Minerva.”

“And feel free to request a shared room.” Minerva watched the two of them go, and finally allowed herself a fond smile. _Ah, young love._

In the corridor outside her office, Harry and Draco dissolved into giggles like two schoolboys. “Oh my god, we broke the House Cup!” Harry gasped, unable to contain his laughter.

“Or set it to rights, seeing as you _did_ put Slytherin ahead,” Draco answered, wiping away a mirthful tear.

Harry managed to get himself under control. “Do, um, do you want a shared room?”

“That depends. Do you allow the House Elves to clean?”

“Do you leave awful potions ingredients around?”

“Touche.”

They continued back towards the Great Hall, still hand in hand. “I’ll miss the points, though,” Draco said thoughtfully.

“I can get the Floo connected to Grimmauld Place. We can always sneak away.”

“Or the Manor.”

“You want me to fuck you in your childhood bedroom? You are kinky.”

“Shut up, _Professor._ ”

And if any students still trying to make the Hogwarts Express saw the Potions and DADA Professors holding hands and looking besotted, that was gossip for the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://lower-east-side.tumblr.com/)


End file.
